penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Eliot Shadowspear
All Photo's Used For Eliot Shadowspear. (First Two not owned.) OldEliot.jpg New_Eliot.jpg Eliot shadowspear redBG.png PrinceEliot.png princeEliot2.png MAgic_Eliot.png SirEliotShadowspear.png Sir_Eliot_Lion_Knight.jpg 'Appearance' Sir Eliot Shadowspear is a Half Elf male.He has a scar across the left side from top to bottom of his lip, but seemingly a smooth pleasant face. Handsome to the eye and Tone. He is muscular in form, but its a very lean muscle tone. He has Scars all across his body from below his neck down to his torso. He is covered up and tan, being living from a Desert climate. He has Light Brown hair, down to his shoulders, and Catlike Yellow glowing eyes. He wears heavy plate armor in the shape of a Lion. Under he wears his countries colors being Red, Gold Trim and Black laces amongst his robes. 'Back Story' Eliot was born to the Noble shadowspear line of Alihana. He was to be the heir to the throne that resided there. During his birth his mother, a Human female named Carora Shadowspear, died due to difficulties of the birth. This sent his father into a depression state of mind for years to come. As eliot slowly grew up, he was monstly taken care of by maids in his birth years. Soon his father was to marry another full elf such as himself. And together they were Davian and Janstine Shadowspear. Over the years of his early childhood. Eliot mother hated that he was a half elf. She hated it so much that she would take eliot on his free time from sword practice and studies, to torture and beat him to her liking, his father turned an eye as he also despized eliot for the death of his mother at birth. For years Eliot would sucumb to this brutality, and often left the palace to roam the city. One day he joined in a group fight to stop some human children from picking on a half orc. Feeling angry for just being different. Lady Elace was this half orc females name, and another joined in the fight who later is known as Sir Tim. Together the three played and stayed together. This was eliots only way of coping from the tortures his mother put on him, and countless others she hid away in secrets. Rumors even shown she would often kill and feed her victims to a beast hidden away in her dungeon.... As Eliot grew up he trained to become a knight along with Sir Tim and Lady Elace. A fourth joined them but was far behind in training then the Trio. His name was to be Sir Galius. As each friend took the final test within a Arena and Pit within the knights acadamy. The took the Challenge by Kord to fight a creature to their liking. If they failed, it means death, if they succeed they become apart of the knights order, as well as the frontal force of Alihana's army and peacekeeping within the city. It is known all three passed, and from that day they did good by the people, this was an issue as Eliots father did not want them to do good. Sir Eliot being of the next in line for the throne as well as a symbol of peace for a long time, caused his father to grow in discomfort, as he looked for more power to control his city, and to make a new Heir with his wife. For years they tried, and soon. They decided to send Eliot off to Laikka to learn of new culture and lands... But it was all a reason to get him away from the city. So that his father can corrupt and rule with an iron fist and bask in power. Eliot was forced to set off, but to his liking, he was free from his father and step mothers reaches.. He set off to find a new adventure and new lands.. arriving in pearl side with a Hafling sailor. They set off down the road and arrived at the Gilded galgatron.. Where their story would just begin... Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix